Sister Dear
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and sixty-one:  POV SWAP ON #184  Kendra returns from family vacation to find her sister in distress.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 17th cycle. Now cycle 18!_

**YEAR ONE ANNIVERSARY CYCLE!** - Within days it will have been one year since I've started this Gleekathon, and I had a thought that I should do something special for it. So this is what I did: Selecting from the start of it all to the end of august (well, I had to plan! ;)), I picked my 21 favorite one shots. A number of those I was very attached to, but left sad to see may have fallen through the cracks, so it seems fair they should be recognized.

The 21 stories were split in three categories: **POV swap - Prequel - Sequel**... I think that goes without saying ;) In no particular order... **Today's story** is a POV swap on #184 "Oh Sister, My Sister" a Terri & Kendra story originally posted April 23rd 2010.

* * *

**"Sister Dear"  
Kendra & Terri **

If it wasn't for the room service and the spa, she would never have agreed to braving vacation with Phil and the kids. She had to be promised a whole lot before she said yes, but eventually she did. The days went by so fast that it felt like she had just dozed off on the plane, had a lovely little daydream, and then she'd woken up, still on the plane.

All through the ride home, all she could think about was dropping Phil and the boys home and continuing on over to her sister's. The suitcases were still in the back, no time to waste. When she arrived though, she saw she had come just in time.

She knocked, looking around with a sigh as she waited. She just wanted to get in there before Terri's peeper neighbor made a pass at her. She swore she was hearing his door opening, just as Terri answered.

"It's about time, I…" she stopped when she saw her sister standing there. "Where's your pad, is Will here?" she walked in, speaking low and looking around. When she turned back, she saw tears in her sister's eyes.

"Well it'd be delusional of me to wear it now… Will found out," she whimpered. Kendra sighed to herself, but then… "He found the other one hidden in my drawer… He was so angry, I'd never seen him like this," she shook her head. Kendra moved up to hold her sister for a moment. She kept hold of Terri's shoulders, looked at her.

"Did he hurt you? Because I will get my lawyer on the phone, he took care of that handsy guy down at the gym," she gave a firm nod and glare. She knew it, she'd always known that Schuester would be trouble…

"The masseuse?" Terri brought her back to attention. Kendra gave her a look… She'd never believed her about that guy either, but she knew very well what she'd seen and felt that day at the gym; she hadn't been back there since. "No, he didn't do anything like that," Terri insisted. Kendra kept on looking, wanting to look deep in her sister's eyes and shake out any lies there might be. "I promise," Terri took her hand. Kendra looked again, but then she gave a very light nod.

"Fine, I believe you," she conceded, though she still reserved the right to come back on her ruling if she found out she'd been duped. For the moment though, she realized… Will was gone, and her sister was free. "Well, good riddance," she smirked, moving to the couch.

"Kendra…" Terri scolded as she followed, but Kendra didn't back down on this opinion. She had been waiting on her chance to speak her mind for far too long.

"Oh, come on, Ter, you have to give me that one," she shook her head. "I've known there was something shifty about that guy from day one," she punctuated each of those last two words with a poke at the air.

"He was fifteen!" Terri defended, but Kendra rolled her eyes.

"He was randy!" she leaned forward. She knew her sister wouldn't believe her; she'd never believed her because she was too head over heels about the guy. But she remembered those days before he started giving her the time of day, she remembered Terri going on about how Will was mooning over that Rhodes girl and how upset she was about it. The way she saw it he was just using her sister because it was easier, because she cared.

"I want him back…" Terri's trembling voice brought her back, and she saw just how sad she was. She sighed to herself once more and brought her sister into a hug. She had to look at the big picture and, as much as it pained her to even think it, that meant Terri having that curly-haired bozo back by her side.

"Then don't give up," she told her sister as they pulled back. As expected, Terri looked surprised.

"He won't listen to me, not now. Why would he, after what I… did to him…" Terri shook her head and Kendra frowned… Why did she always have to be so hard on herself?

"You had him eating out of your palm all these months," she reminded her, "If you want him back so bad, we can do it," Kendra declared with a reluctant smile. Finally, she started to see a turn on her sister's face, the sadness being slowly but surely replaced by hope again.

She had been trying to make her sister strong all her life, to be more like her. The way she saw it, she was the big sister, and no one else could do what she did. She saw past her sister's insecurities, past the lies she didn't see by fault of romantic eyes.

Sometimes though, she had to let her hold on to those rose-colored glasses and let her keep her lie, because it made her happy, and above all else her happiness mattered. That was why she'd helped her go on and fake that pregnancy, and tried to help her get that cheerleader's baby… because for all her own misgivings about her brother-in-law, the guy made her sister happy, and she was safe… she could deal.

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
